folkloregamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KarinDoll
Hi KarinDoll -- we are excited to have Folklore Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Folks Just to let you know I'm working on a template to use for the folks. Hopefully I can get it finished within a day or two → [[User:KarinDoll|'KarinDoll']] (T/ ) - admin 16:57, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 21:33, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Re: templates with switch values Hi, I'm not familiar with any programs or websites for what you described, but I believe the mess can be greatly reduced by nesting of templates (the code wouldn't exactly be "merged" per se, but you will be able to use all of them as if they were all part of the same template). If you would show me an example of the table codes you want to merge, I can attempt to demonstrate how to do it manually while minimizing mess. -PanSola 21:58, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :I haven't finished what I actually want it to look like yet, so there isn't much point showing you right now. Thanks for the info anyhow → [[User:KarinDoll|'KarinDoll']] (T/ ) - admin 22:03, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Hello Karin i was thinking of writing articles for the quests section if you would like im just wondering what kind of a layout you would like and wheter i write generally about them or a walkthrough aswell LordZero LordZero 13:48, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for helping out. I'd love you to help with adding some of the quests. Write as little or as much as you like, I can always change the layout at a later date. Content is the most important thing right now. Give a basic structure saying the # ingame description # who its for Ellen/Keats during the night or day # is it a standard quest or downloaded one and link to the pack it came with. # As you say, talk about what needs to be done to do each stage and how to do it # Mention the reward and if it is repeatable or not or if there is a part 2 Looking forward to the result → [[User:KarinDoll|'KarinDoll']] (T/ ) - admin 19:17, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hi Karin Thanks for starting this wiki & for adding the Graphics into the ID article, i dont realy have access to anything suitable for the wiki. I'll keep adding bits as i think of them. Arnie1066 09:55, 14 January 2008 (UTC) If you ever need help with any section in particular just tell me, I was thinking about doing more folks, or quests today.... The Folklorist 22:58, 14 January 2008 (UTC)